


Stealing Kisses In Seaside Park

by Crack_Pair_King



Series: Stealing Kisses [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Polyamory, Polythieves (Persona 5), Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crack_Pair_King/pseuds/Crack_Pair_King
Summary: Yusuke's always been the creative sort.  But it ebbs and flows, and recently the tide has been high.  As things settle out for the creative thief, he arranges a group date for both creative and affectionate purposes.  He has sketches to make and kisses to steal.  And Seaside Park is the perfect place for both.





	Stealing Kisses In Seaside Park

**Author's Note:**

> (This is as much to get me back into writing this series as to continue it towards completion. I've made a couple decisions about the P5R version, and have a personal announcement for the end notes)

Yusuke sighed as he put down his pen. Taking a moment to glance critically at the work, he smiled in satisfaction. A portrait of Morgana in the form of his Persona, it was as much a work of figure as space and color. Or it would be once he painted it.

"Not bad. You're gonna get the colors right, though? No weird tie-dyed Mercurius, right?"

"Of course." Yusuke scoffed at the question. considered for a moment. "The background on the other hand."

Morgana winced, but said nothing. Fortunate, as far as Yusuke was concerned. The silence allowed him to hear the chatter on television about declining attendance at Seaside Park due a mild but unusually early cold snap. He blinked, dazed at the possibility.

By unspoken consensus there had been few group dates since the Dome Town Throwdown, as Ryuji had taken to calling the incident. Yusuke felt it was up to him to restart their little game. No one would put that responsibility on him, of course. But he assumed it gladly.

After all, Makoto had done her part, and Yusuke had yet to collect a set of stolen groupdate kisses from his paramours. It was high time he fixed that.

"When are you going?" Morgana asked. Yusuke spotted the tinkling of blue mist Makoto had mentioned. He considered the answer, sent a quick message, received a slew of replies.

"Sunday." Yusuke said as the results came in.

"Hm... Think I'll skip. Cold weather brings in the older customers. I'll keep them company." Morgana said, trying to frame his decision in light of his gentleman's code. Yusuke approved.

"If you change your mind, you've only to join Ren and Futaba."

"I know Fox. Thanks."

Yusuke nodded absently, his mind already moving on to other projects and other distractions. It would be Sunday soon enough.

____________________________________

It was Sunday and Yusuke only today realize that his jacket, his only jacket, had a bright chartreuse paint splotch down one side. Yusuke didn't know what had possessed him to use chartreuse of all colors for that still life art sensei wanted. Pastel lime green would have offset the iridescents of the birds and metallics of the water. Plus, then his jacket wouldn' t be... chartrused.

Sighing, he pulled the beige jacket with the chartreuse belly wound. It would do for now. He couldn't precisely afford a new one after he'd bought that set of iridescent paints. It would be perfect for his next piece. But not as perfect for that budget Makoto kept pushing into his hand. He'd done better this month, at least he thought so. He'd only spent three times as much on art supplies as was budgeted. He hadn't had to touch more than half of the food budget.

Such thoughts took him from the dorm to the subway station at Seaside Park. To his mild disappointment, Yusuke made it through the Shibuya Station exchange without running into any of his coterie of companions. He expected as much - none of them lived in the direction of Kosei and travelling for a date was far less predictable than travelling for the start of school. He could, in principle anyway, approximate their arrival times in Shibuya Station based on train schedules. Not so when travelling to Seaside Park.

He arrived to see Makoto standing alone, not too far from the entrance to the park. She hadn't seen Yusuke yet. Her attention was, instead, focused on a small altercation down the way. Two middle school boys in a scuffle from what Yusuke could see at his angle but they didn't matter. Their motion and noise and commotion mattered only insofar as it made Makoto keep that expression, that pose!

Yusuke found his notepad in his hand. Quite convenient really, he decided, as he let the pencil skittered across the paper. It was such a rare opportunity to capture Makoto so intrinsically within her skin. He could all but see the visor of Queen across her face, and his hand absently sketched the outline of that metallic visor. The clenching and unclenching of her fist as Makoto warred with herself over whether or not to get involved in this thoroughly minor problem. He settled for half-closed, with just the slightest hint of motion - too little to indicate opening or closing, but enough to intimate one or the other. The straight, steel-stiff line of her back working its way up to her neck and head.

Yusuke knew he was in a race against that stiffening spine. And no sooner had he declared this very preliminary sketch a success than he all but saw the steel in Makoto's spine reach her neck and head. And then Queen took over, heading directly to separate the now brawling youths.

Yusuke moved to help. But by the time he arrived it was over. Makoto had one boy pinned to the wall by way of a twisted arm. The other had tried to punch her. Yusuke hadn't seen what Makoto did precisely. Something fluid and turning that led to the boy laying on his back, gasping for breath. Seeing that Makoto had the one pinned, Yusuke stared hard at the other boy.

"Understand?" Makoto asked the boy pinned to the wall. Yusuke hadn't heard the rest of what she said. He didn't need to. The frantic nodding and terrified expression said it all - Makoto was pissed. Finally she let the boy go, satisfied he'd gotten the message. The boy on the ground all but rolled over the sprinters start Yusuke had seen Ryuji take, before bolting down the street. The boy from the wall followed directly behind. Yusuke turned to Makoto, and felt the softest of gasps escape his lips.

Imperious and imperfect. Arrogant and affectionate. Powerful and pliant. She was their Queen and Yusuke was basking in her ephemeral power.

"That was invigorating." Yusuke said.

Makoto winced. "I lost my tempe-"

Yusuke's kiss held the promise of Makoto's fury reimagined as Queen's glory. 

____________________________________

"I suppose it's your turn, isn't it?" Makoto asked almost absently, the movements of her lips brushing against Yusuke's as they pulled apart. "But are you sure?"

Yusuke nodded. "One intolerant tart shall not end this. It simply means we were careless."

"Nothing new there, to be honest." Makoto acknowledged as she pulled back. Yusuke considered, then lifted an arm in offering. Makoto's grin was almost childlike in its glee, and she resettled their position until she was nestling in against Yusuke's side, sharing warmth as much as tactile affection.

"Morgana may or may not be joining us, we'll have to see when Ren and Futaba arrive."

Makoto made a wordless sound of acknowledgement, and the pair settled into a comfortable silence while waiting outside Seaside Park.

"Has your sister forgi-"

"No."

"Ah. I see. My apologies."

"Not entirely your fault. I should have remembered to lock the door." She considered for a moment. "And to gag Ryuji."

"What's I do this time!" Ryuji's complaint brought both Yusuke and Makoto's attention up. The blond runner was walking alongside Ann. Yusuke could just see Haru getting out of a vehicle across the way as well. He nudged Makoto and indicated Haru. Makoto nodded absently before answering Ryuji.

"Last week. My sister. Your lack of volume control. Sound familiar?"

Ryuji had the good grace to blush at least.

Sae Niijima had suspected the depth of the connections between the Phantom Thieves going as far back as Ren's interrogation. Still, she hadn't precisely wanted visual proof. Especially when that visual proof involved her younger sister top both Ryuji and Yusuke while simultaneously tag-teaming Ryuji alongside Yusuke. In his defense, Yusuke hadn't realized Sae would take it negatively when he informed her it was actually quite difficult to do what Makoto was doing as fluidly and skillfully as she was managing.

"Don't think I've heard this one." Ann said absently, "how much trouble are we in?"

"None. Sae's just going to have to get used to the fact that I'm an adult. An adult... with a very different view and approach to such issues than Sae's, but an adult nonetheless."

Ann slid into Makoto's other side with such fluid grace that Yusuke barely even realized she was there until he felt her twintail brush the back of his hand, even has her hand grabbed is - oh my!

He shot Ann a look over Makoto's head. She shot him a cheeky wink even as she stuck out her tongue. An expression so Panther in its nature that Yusuke couldn't help his responding vulpine grin.

The blonde then turned her attention to Makoto. The transition from playful flirt to concerned friend could have given the inexperienced whiplash. Fortunately their little group was used to that sort of rapid-fire transition from Ann.

"She's freezing you out again, huh?"

Makoto shrugged, uncomfortable. "I don't think she means to. Sae's... not good at handling actual person-to-person relationships. She hides behind her lawyer persona. We'll work it out."

Haru came up just then. Yusuke, sensing opportunity, squeezed Makoto's shoulder before letting his hand fall. It reached Ann, and returned her affectionate greeting from earlier. Her look of wide eyed shock was so comically overacted, Yusuke winced. She blew Yusuke an air kiss, and some part of him wondered for a moment if he was supposed to accept that as Ann's kiss for this event. He decided that no, better to get a physical sample. But later, he decided, as Haru slid into the spot he'd left as fluidly as though they'd planned the swap.

Ryuji stood, hands in his pockets as he stared at the ground. Likely beating himself up over what happened with Sae. A week ago. Seven days.

Yusuke decided seven days was enough time for Ryuji to stew. Glancing around to ensure they were still relatively unobserved - and seeing that the cool air and cloudy skies were doing a phenomenal job of keeping the park entrance relatively free of traffic.

He started to walk forward and say something. Then the clouds shifted, taking the light with them. In that same moment, Ryuji took a deep breath and looked up, straight at Makoto and the girls flanking her. He started to say something. Yusuke didn't hear it.

His notepad was already in hand, pencil moving across the surface to capture the moment. A grim resolve to his expression, hair and clothes tousled by the wind. Lit by the sun into a composition of brilliance and darkness. His emotions spoken loud and clear even as he stood silent, whether kicking the ground in disgust with himself or bracing himself for a difficult task.

Unbreakable and undefeatable. Relentless will and resounding wins. Loyal and loud. He was Skull and even Yusuke couldn't visualize a life without him in it.

Yusuke's lips caught Ryuji's as he turned, holding the promise his unbroken spirit reimagined as Skull's undefeated might.

____________________________________

The rest of the group, of course, had a field day with Yusuke kissing Ryuji right out of nowhere. Yusuke didn't know what they meant by out of nowhere, to be honest. It was quite logical to him. Ryuji looked both in need of affection, and so incredible in that moment, that Yusuke couldn't resist. Of course, it could also be his own eccentricities at play there, but Yusuke chose not to follow that road. Especially as the other Phantoms wouldn't mock him so incessantly for this peculiarity. They all knew, and accepted, his nature.

"What's all the hubbub, loves?" Ren asked as he and Futaba, no Morgana, Yusuke noted absently, joined their little group.

"Yusuke's prowling." Ryuji said, his tone a bit smug. Yusuke supposed he couldn't argue with it, and decided to focus on the more pertinent part of the statement.

"I am not prowling. That implies an interest beyond this little group of ours. I'm... collecting." He decided that was the correct term, nodding as though to seal the point to himself and others.

"Fwehehehehe." Futaba chuckled. "Collecting huh? Like Pokemon? Gotta catch em all, Yusuke." With that, she grabbed Ren's hand and, best as she could, dragged him towards the ticket booth at a run. The rest of the group, as though tuned to the same wavelength, burst into runs as well. While popular culture wasn't Yusuke's forte, he knew the reference. As he followed after his metamours, he saw them scatter past the ticket booth. Making things interesting, Yusuke thought absently as he passed the ticket booth. Looking around, he tried to determine who's trail to follow. None of them were obvious - that was to be expected from a group of infiltrators. Still, Yusuke's eye for detail was second to none, and he soon enough spotted several of Futaba's long orange hairs hanging from a particularly low-hanging tree branch.

Deciding that was as good a sign as any, Yusuke followed after the pint-sized programmer. After all, she'd started this.

____________________________________

Yusuke glanced around curiously. He sincerely doubted Ren had just left Futaba here and gone off. She was sitting at the food court. Ann swore it was a knockoff of various American boardwalks, but Yusuke wasn't so certain. Not nearly so certain as he was of Ren's dedication to Futaba's continuing recovery and mental health.

He'd chosen his spot carefully. He could see Futaba quite well, but the intervening corner meant he could duck out of the bottle dyed redhead's line of sight quite readily. Yusuke didn't mind the dye job, although from what he understood their teachers at Shujin were quite disapproving. He thought it worked well for Futaba and had even proposed dying streaks of zigzagging blue in for contrast. Futaba had been all for it. Makoto and Haru had asked they wait for graduation - they wanted to see the faculties reactions. Yusuke admitted he did as well, so they'd conceded to wait for Futaba's graduation.

The light shifted. Shadows and sunbeams danced across Futaba's hair and face as the clouds broke for the briefest moment. The former shutin turned her face up, enjoying the caress of sunlight against cheeks that had only known the monitor's glow for long years.

Yusuke felt the notepad's edges cutting into his hand as he gripped it. He focused that fury into his sketching and shading. How dare she so isolate herself and cut off contact. Cut off affection.

She was laughter and mischief and play in a pocket-sized package. She was vengeful fury and ruinous glee and a wretched beast with no taste for aesthetics. She was their Oracle, yet Yusuke swore that even she would find no future absent companionship.

He flipped the notepad closed, expression set and certain as he strode around the corner. Futaba turned at the movement. Seeing it was Yusuke, she grinned. "Done hiding, Inari?"

Her answer was a kiss, one holding the promise of Futaba's isolation reimagined as Oracle's vengeance.

____________________________________

By the time Futaba's sputtering and... ear-steaming was it? Ear-steaming, was done, Yusuke was quite contentedly sitting across from her with a container of traditional takoyaki to share. Futaba popped one into her mouth, chewing as she stared at Yusuke with an intensity most would find unsettling. Yusuke matched it, examining Futaba in turn.

She had, he decided, not so much grown as filled in. He secretly doubted that the hacker would put on much additional height. It wasn't impossible, but as each year passed the window grew smaller. She didn't seem to mind her relatively short stature, and had been known to indulge in lewd remarks about height and proximity to genitalia.

"Did I mess something up?" Futaba asked finally, as she finished chewing on a piece of takoyaki. "With the whole catch em all thing?"

Yusuke blinked, startled. Then considered the question, turning it over in his mind. Examining angles and sides and coming to a simple conclusion.

"No. I don't believe so. It's fitting. We're separate in a great many ways, at least superficially. This provides me a different opportunity to capture those unique aspects."

Futaba nodded for a moment, chewing on another piece. Finally she swallowed, then pointed towards the game booths.

"Ren went that way. Pretty sure I saw Ann heading towards the ferris wheel though."

Yusuke considered, nodding slowly. "And where will you be?"

He wouldn't leave Futaba alone and unable to find or reach help. Regardless the temptation. To his relief, she grinned and nodded towards the bathroom.

Looking over, Yusuke saw that Makoto was just stepping out. He blinked, then looked at Futaba.

"Makoto was here, but she had... things to do. She said she could stay with me since you'd already 'caught' her."

Yusuke blinked, then understood. Smiling affectionately at Makoto as she came over, he offered up the last piece of takoyaki. And had to remind himself to behave when Makoto, obviously in a playful mood today, wrapped both the takoyaki and his fingers in her mouth before withdrawing with only the food.

"Queen wins!" Futaba declared outright. Yusuke couldn't argue with that. And considering the incident last week, Yusuke was glad. Flustered and perhaps a bit embarrassed to walk upright for the moment, but glad.

Walking with a peculiar stoop, the intent of which every man he passed in the park instantly recognized, Yusuke walked after Ren. He'd just as soon not approach his other female partners with a hardon. Simply polite to his thinking.

____________________________________

Yusuke found the midway fascinating. A display of lights and sounds as garrish as the knicknacks they provided. It was an aesthetic worthy of his former sensei, and yet even on this dreary day, the midway held a smattering of people too sparse to truly call a crowd.

Moving amidst them was Ren. Yusuke saw his mess of black hair and the smooth shift of muscle under his jacket pulling away from a booth with a frown on his face. The expression told Yusuke that their leader hadn't been successful this time. Unusual, but Ren was as human as anyone else.

Yusuke decided to follow for a bit. People watching was a beloved hobby for him, but he rarely had the chance to observe Ren. Either Ren was focused on his metamours, or he was absent completely. As often helping one of his other confidants as he was exploring Tokyo. Free of the burden of his probation, flush with funds both leftover from the Metaverse and acquired through his various part-time jobs, Ren was learning the city with a speed that Yusuke found almost baffling. He'd lived in Tokyo for his entire life, and he'd never even heard of some of the places Ren had discovered.

Yusuke slipped from cover to cover easily enough. None of them had let their skills lapse. Their relationship was just about as taboo as possible. The ability to evade detection and escape pursuit were things of great value in such situations. He used the advantages of distance and corners to evade even Ren's preternatural awareness., at least so far as Yusuke could tell. He watched Ren scan the midway, turning backwards as he did so. It was a method Ren had picked up from one of his confidants, and they'd all found a great deal of use in how it slowed them down and forced them to really look at what they were seeing.

Still, Yusuke knew Ren hadn't spotted him when Ren's eyes locked on a booth and he closed the distance. Paying the fee and taking the mock handgun, he took aim on the firing line. The light shifted, bathing Ren's face in shadow even as it highlighted the perfection of his form.

Yusuke could all but feel the notepad burn in his hand. Almost reverently, he flipped it open. Focusing on the movements of pencil across notepad, Yusuke caught the deadly grace that was a fallen angel with a gun. The shadows hid it, but Yusuke gave into impulse and traced out the expression he knew marked his leader's face. The mocking, victorious smirk of Joker.

Loyalty and appreciation, caution and calculation. Recklessness and cockiness, subversion and chaos. Joker was a study in contradiction and Yusuke knew he would be damned without his fallen angel.

Yusuke closed his notepad, and watched as Ren came his direction. Reaching out as his leader drew near, Yusuke pulled him into the gap between two booths.

Ren's gasp met Yusuke's kiss, and was reimagined as Joker's laughter.

____________________________________

  
  


"Well that was a pleasant surprise." Ren said, before pecking Yusuke on the lips. He nipped a bit as he pulled back, and Yusuke shivered at the feeling. He felt his eyelids grow heavy and stared at Ren crossly. "I've yet to find Ann, and I can't very well come to her like this."

He pressed his point, and problem, against Ren's hip for emphasis. The shorter male winced, apologetic. "I think I saw Haru over by the pier."

Yusuke considered, then shook his head.

"Ann may leave where I've heard her to be. That would make this much more difficult."

Ren nodded. "How many left?"

"Just the two." Yusuke said, and yes he did feel a bit smug. He'd done quite well for himself, and had a collection of sketches to show for it as well. A splendid day by his imagining, Yusuke decided as he turned towards the ferris wheel.

"Good luck!" Ren called out after him.

____________________________________

Ann was, to Yusuke's surprise, waiting on a bench near the ferris wheel when he arrived. Her smile faltered for a second as she registered Yusuke's... state. Flicking her eyes to his face, her smouldering glare met his apologetic grimace. And she laughed. Not a cruel laugh, although he knew those to be in her repertoire.

"What happened, Ren get frisky?"

"Makoto as well." Yusuke confirmed before moving to take a seat beside Ann. She bounced to her feet before he could, dragging Yusuke along to the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go!"

Yusuke raised an eyebrow at Ann. She grinned back at him, and then leaned in as they stood in line.

"We'll have privacy and a view. It's romantic." She knew he'd been more than a little sheltered, and Yusuke appreciated the blunt explanation of her plan. He could understand a desire for a certain aesthetic. And romance was, without question, part of Ann's aesthetic. Sliding his arm across Ann's shoulders, the pair cuddled as they moved through the line. It was, Yusuke decided, quite nice.

"You had a shoot this morning, did you not?" Yusuke asked as the pair moved through the line. She nodded with her head resting against his shoulder. "Tired?"

She smiled and, though her eyes were closed, shook her head. "It was early but I was a good girl and went to bed on time. Plus I'll grab a nap later."

Yusuke nodded absently, and the pair rested in comfortable silence as the line carried them to the wheel, and into a carriage.

Ann leaned back and stretched as the wheel began to move. He knew it was deliberate. The foot she planted on his groin made that crystalline clear. Smiling, Yusuke leaned back into the other seat and enjoyed the view of the background and Ann.

As they stopped to allow another carriage to load the light shifted. Suggestions and tantalizations created of lights and shadows against the backdrop of Tokyo.

The notepad was once again in Yusuke's hand, and his pencil traced with precision the spectacle of Panther in repose. She was in no way a sex object for all that she was every day becoming an embodiment of female sexuality in motion. Yusuke took care to honor that as he traced her curves and planes to paper and carbon.

Play and passion, fire and flirtation. Sexuality and sin and salvation and selflessness. Panther's existence was a bonfire and Yusuke could only marvel he was permitted to enjoy the warmth.

"Finished?" Ann asked with a playful expression as he closed the notepad. Nodding absently, Yusuke put the notepad away, then gently moved Ann's leg from between them. She let him, and watched with eyes growing heavy lidded as Yusuke drew close.

Yusuke's kiss met Ann's lips playing with the reimagined passion of Panther.

____________________________________

"I think I spotted Haru on the pier." Ann gasped during a pause in their kiss. Their most recent kiss, Yusuke amended mentally. Then he considered if he should be bothered that Ann had that kind of attention to spare. He took a moment to consider the angles and perspectives, and concluded she must have spotted Haru while he was sketching.

A thought occurred to him. "Was there some agreement to share locations with me?"

Ann giggled. "Not really, but it just seems fair. It's a big park!"

It wasn't, all things considered, but it was a crowded one. Yusuke took her meaning, and, after one final kiss of thanks that came entirely too close to giving the park employee a free show, the pair disembarked from the ferris wheel.

Yusuke felt particularly glad for the ride. It had netted him both a beautiful sketch and an equally beautiful moment with Ann. He squeezed her hand as they parted, him towards the pier and Ann to the food court. Yusuke was unsurprised.

____________________________________

Haru stood at the end of the pier, alone and largely ignored by the crowd. Leaning against the railing, she stared out at the ocean, obviously lost in thought. Yusuke took a moment to study Haru, this thief who understood precisely what it was to fight your father. Again he felt a pang of sorrow for Haru's loss, but he let it go. He could not change what had happened. He could only be there for Haru in the aftermath.

Leaning on the rail next to Haru, Yusuke went to speak but was interrupted by a noise. His stomach, he realized with chagrin. He was apparently hungry.

Haru turned, eyes widening. She began to say something when another noise erupted. Her stomach, he realized with bemusement. How amusing.

"Shall we retire to the food court?" Yusuke asked. Haru blushed, but nodded.

"Yes, I do suppose I should eat. Especially if it's going to be so insistent about the matter." Haru frowned, poking her stomach as though in disapproval. Yusuke frowned down at his own stomach in consideration.

"Yes, it is a rather demanding organ, isn't it? Quite vocal for something lacking a larynx."

The pair exchanged looks. Yusuke could see the burbling laughter in Haru's eyes and knew it matched his own. The question was who would crack first.

Haru did as a spurt of giggles burst from her lips. She snorted, covering her mouth with both hands to try and stop the flow. It was far too late, and seconds later Haru was leaning on Yusuke to stand upright, laughing all the while. Yusuke was no better, and for a time they simply stood, laughing together. It was a different kind of solidarity, and Yusuke was glad to share it with Haru.

It was as they straightened up that the light shifted, shadowing one eye and somehow turning affectionate amusement to its mocking cousin. Yusuke felt the pages of the notepad crinkle under his fingers as he flipped to a page and began to sketch and trace.

Nurturing, gentle and harmonious. Domineering, powerful and bloodthirsty. Noir was both light and dark, and Yusuke could only pity those who saw the light alone. They, he decided while closing the notepad, missed her true beauty.

He kissed Haru then, and knew her nurturance and her bloodthirst to simply be the reimagined duality of Noir.

____________________________________

A dull roar broke the kiss, and Yusuke pulled back. He blinked, startled, and then looked at Haru.

She flushed, and then shrugged. "I suppose I'm hungrier than I thought?"

**Author's Note:**

> (I've decided that I'm not going to revise these for P5R. There's plenty of things I would change if given the chance, but I've got a different idea in mind. I'm fully expecting to continue writing P5 and P5R stuff, and polythieves stuff, after P5R. We'll see how Kasumi integrates before I make decisions regarding her. I'm not a fan of Akechi and honestly don't foresee writing him into those as anything more than cameo. That does mean most of my P5R stuff will be new content. I may well do a version of this "kisses all around" project for P5R, but with a different approach than a series of group dates.
> 
> On another note: I've published! I'm actually getting paid for original content fiction. And yes, I'm here writing fanfiction for fun and out of appreciation for my fellow fans and this series we love. I'm mostly excited cause publishing's been a lifelong dream. I don't expect to link to my OC work here, basically ever. For a number of reasons. But this is exciting for me. It's also why I may not be as fast as I was a ways back.)


End file.
